Sentimientos
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Historias cortas basadas en los sentimientos de los personajes de Fruits Basket. Amor, tristeza, ira.
1. Sentimiento 1

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Las historias aquí básicamente serán cortas mostrando pequeños fragmentos de la vida de algún personaje, con la posibilidad de estar conectadas o no, como lo dice el título demostrando algún sentimiento, estarán basadas en el manga, por ejemplo este fue inspirado del tomo cinco, en donde aparece Kagura en la portada.

**Sentimientos.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**--**

Kisa se despidió de Tooru, Momiji y Haru sintiéndose un poco dubitativa. El corazón le respingaba y podía sentírselo. Volvería a la secundaria, volvería a ver a sus compañeros. Pero ya no se detendría, era hora de ser fuerte y seguir.

—¡Vamos Kisa, hay que echarle ganas! —se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos cerrando los delicados puños y agitándolos en el aire. Ya no estarían Yuki y Tooru para apoyarla, por lo que tendría que empezar a valerse por sí misma­— Recuerda que eres el tigre.

La sensación de escuchar su voz de nuevo le resultaba un tanto extraña, como si el sonido le raspara finamente la garganta al salir. Había dejado de hablar porque sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, había dejado de asistir a clases porque los chicos le decían insultos acerca de su cabello, y de sus ojos...

_Tus ojos son hermosos Kisa..._

Recordó escuchar esa frase de su amiga Tooru y se sintió más esperanzada. Tal vez ellos ya no la rechazarían, tal vez ellos ya no le dirían groserías, tal vez ahora hasta la tratarían con una sonrisa, tal vez..., sólo tal vez.

Estaba siendo muy optimista, pero esta vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Mientras seguía su camino a la escuela sentía que las piernas se le doblaban, pero no se dejaría vencer.

_Tal vez ahora soy más fuerte._

Al llegar a la puerta de su aula estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero se detuvo, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. _No_, lo pensó otra vez y sí quería hacerlo, aunque ellos la trataran mal de nuevo, no se rendiría. Quería ser más fuerte. Estiró la mano para deslizar la puerta, pero alguien se le adelantó, era una chica de su misma edad y con cabello castaño.

—¡Hola Kisa-chan, que bueno que regresaste! —ella le dirigió una sonrisa. A Kisa se le dificultó un poco, pero al fin pudo sonreír. Sintió un inmenso gusto inundarle el pecho. Sí, todo sería diferente a partir de ahora.

_Quiero ser mejor._

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**--**

Ojala puedan enviarme comentarios para saber qué les pareció esta pequeña historia, y la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Es demasiado sencilla y sin real complejidad, pero pienso que encierra un buen mensaje, es que uno como que se inspira al momento de estar leyendo el manga. ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Sentimiento 2

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí está este otro, creo que podríamos catalogarlo como drabble, pero mejor le dejo el nombre de "capítulo". Este está ubicado luego de una noche muy triste en el tomo seis del manga (Momiji aparece en la portada de éste). ¡Que lo disfruten! Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

**Sentimientos.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**--**

_¡Todo es por culpa de Yuki, voy a matarlo y también me voy matar a mí! Así van a estar satisfechos..._

Recordó esas palabras y agachó la cabeza entre la oscuridad. Todo ese rencor, todo ese odio innecesario le ahogaba. Sentía un hueco doloroso en el pecho. Estuvo a punto de dejar salir un gemido, pero lo ahogó. Era Kyo Souma, él jamás lloraba.

_Mi vida está destruida desde que nací como el nagual del gato. Y es por culpa de Yuki, él es la razón de toda mi desgracia._

Tooru Honda yacía sentada en el sofá junto a él. Minutos atrás habían estado viendo la televisión, pero ella ahora dormía, y él... Su cabeza le daba vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Ella podrá curarte._

Tooru había visto su verdadera imagen, la imagen del nagual del gato y aun así no lo había rechazado. Él sólo le gritaba que se fuera, que lo dejara, aunque en realidad no era eso lo que quería, él quería que ella se quedara junto a él, y ahí había estado, ahí estaba siempre.

_Así como tú escuchas mis debilidades, quiero que me cuentes las tuyas, no quiero que sufras solo..._

Sonrió al verla dormir, su rostro lucía multicolor debido a las luces del televisor. Ella era una de las pocas personas que podía causarle una sonrisa o arrancarle una risilla espontánea, y él le hizo daño... Fue capaz de lastimarla, se dio un golpe en la cabeza por eso.

Quería estar con ella, quería ser mejor y olvidar todo ese odio irracional y sabía que ella podía ayudarlo.

Sí, ella era la indicada.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Sentimiento 3

La historia de este drabble se ubica luego de la visita de Ritsu a la casa de Shigure en el tomo ocho del manga. ¡Ah, cómo me gusta este personaje! No sé, su forma de ser, y que es tan divertido, bueno... ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Sentimientos.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**--**

_Yo soy el malo, ¿para qué nací? ¿para qué sigo viviendo?_

—Hoy conocí a Tooru, mamá...

Una mujer delgada y con el rostro un poco demacrado y cansado por los años se acercó a él. Ritsu se volteó para verla, pero ella no dijo ni murmuró nada. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba pudo ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer, la cual le daba calidez a aquella noche fresca.

—Es una persona muy buena, aunque hice que se lastimara, espero me perdone...

La mujer vestida en kimono se agachó para envolver a su hijo entre sus brazos. Era cierto las mamás de los horóscopos podían ser muy consentidoras con sus hijos. Pero en este caso era algo más.

—¿Tú podrás perdonarme algún día por ser como soy?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir aquellas palabras tan dolorosas. Se sentía tan mal por existir, por vestirse de mujer y por ser tan torpe. Todos los demás eran sobresalientes o tenían muchas osas en las que destacaban, pero él...

—No tienes que pedir perdón, porque eres mi hijo amado.

El abrazo se sintió más reconfortante, y Ritsu sonrió delicadamente. Quería ser más fuerte, quería ser mejor, por eso estaba dejando de vestirse como una chica. Estaba tratando de echarle más ganas.

Juntos siguieron arrodillados admirando el negro jardín desde el portal de su casa. Ritsu sintió que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, pero sin duda el sentir la calidez de su madre estaba rompiendo sus ataduras.

_No hay alguien que nazca con una razón para vivir, pienso que cada persona debe encontrarla._

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Sentimiento 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los uso aquí sin ningún fin lucrativo. Este cuarto drabble está basado en el tomo trece del manga. Por último quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que se han tomado unos minutitos para leer este fic y me han dejado reviews ¡Muchas gracias y espero sigan leyendo!

**Sentimientos.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las mejillas habían comenzado a llenársele de tibias lágrimas mientras que la cabeza se le movía al ritmo del violín, el cual descansaba, solemne, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sentía una pequeña nostalgia, pero a la vez, después de tanto tiempo, podía decir que su corazón le bailaba de felicidad.

_Momo también escucha tu violín. Momo también te mira, así como tú la miras a ella._

Las noticias que Tooru le había traído, le habían hecho recobrar las esperanzas. Seguiría practicando con su violín para llegar a cumplir ese sueño en el futuro, aunque su padre se opusiera.

Ese pequeño y frágil sueño que descansaba indefenso entre sus manos. El sueño de llegar a ser un violinista y ofrecer un concierto para su madre y su padre.

_Momo quiere tenerte como hermano mayor._

Tocando al lado de ella, su pequeña hermanita. Tocando por siempre.

El corazón le saltaba cada vez que pensaba en Momo, cada vez que se daba cuenta que podía tener una posibilidad de volver a vivir feliz con su familia. Bien se decía que la sangre era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, puesto que la pequeña se había dado cuenta del parecido que había entre ellos.

_Momo dice que quiere platicar contigo, que quiere jugar contigo todos los días._

Se había limpiado las lágrimas con la manga de seda del brazo derecho. El violín no emitía más notas armoniosas pero su corazón seguía latiendo rítmicamente. Sus ojos se habían posado en el jardín de afuera a través de la ventana, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida.

_Momo._

Pensar en que tal vez si alguien deshacía el hechizo él podría volver con su familia. Ese era el deseo más grande de su corazón.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**


End file.
